My Protection
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: Set during Tastes Like Chicken. Sophia has been captured by the killer and with the whole town on alert it is someone unexpected who finds the littlest Donner.


Title: My Protection

Author: Ansleyrocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake it is the brain child of someone else I am just borrowing its characters.

Summary: Set during Tastes Like Chicken. Sophia has been captured by the killer and with the whole town on alert it is someone unexpected who finds the littlest Donner.

He did not know what it was that tipped him off but he knows that one moment he was walking along the street cursing Willard Cates and his damn daughter who would not submit and the next he felt a sharp stab of fear course through him. He stopped and looked around but only saw the deserted street. The light was on in Nancy's salon which although unusual was not unheard of. Shaking his head he started down the street again when he felt it again, utter fear and despair.

"What the hell?" He asked turning back to Nancy's. He looked in the window and saw Luke Cates holding Nancy in a styling chair but he also felt the fear grow stronger. Tyler Creed shook his head not understanding. Rolling his eyes he sniffed the air and chocked. Luke Cates drunken lust was overpowering mixed with Nancy's unease.

"Now why are you unnerved my little Nancy?" Tyler asked looking through the glass, but there was something else mixed in the air someone else. A strange scent so familiar to him yet foreign at the same time. He scanned his memory looking for a face to place with the scent when it hit him, Donner or more precisely the little Sophia Donner the little half breed.

"Well this is interesting." He laughed looking into the salon for the girl expecting to see her sitting there glaring at the two skin walkers but she was nowhere in sight. He knew that she had to be around there someplace or else her scent would not be as strong.

"Why the hell do I care?" He mumbled turning to walk away but he felt the pull of fear, her fear, drag him back. "This is getting annoying." He grunted straightening his dress shirt.

He felt a fluttering brush against his mind that screamed of anxiousness and agony. 'help me' he felt whisper across his mind 'anyone someone please I wish someone would help me I don't want to die' he heard a strangled sob in his mind. He knew that it was Sophia Donner's voice and this time he knew she was in trouble and more importantly thanks to her mental brush he knew where she was.

Tyler squared his shoulders and suddenly found himself forcing the door handle of Nancy's salon open making the two wolves look at him. He growled at the two before racing past them and up to Nancy's apartment knowing that the two were hot on his tail. Sophia's scent was stronger now and so was her fear. He slammed into the door forcing it open and he stumbled into the apartment that looked like it was straight out of a 70's sitcom. He followed his nose and went over to the hall closet and used his inhuman strength to open it.

There was Sophia Donner bound and gagged on the floor of the dark closet trembling in fear. Luke barreled into the apartment drunk and ready to attack with a snarling Nancy right there with him. Sophia whimpered drawing the attention of Luke and his dark eyes widening at the sight. Luke turned to Nancy his eyes narrowing as Tyler went and removed the tape from Sophia's mouth and sliced her ropes with a claw.

Her dark eyes stared up at him with terror which was nothing new for him he was Tyler Creed after all but it was the trust and hope in her eyes directed at him that made him stumble. No one had ever looked at him like that after all they knew what kind of a man he was, but here was the little half breed looking at him as if he was her knight in shining armor.

"Tyler…" She sobbed before throwing herself at him clinging to him for dear life. If he was human he would have fallen over but his superior reflexes kept him steady.

"It's alright." He said patting her back uncomfortably as she cried. He carefully picked her up knowing that it was safe to take her out of there now that Luke had chased Nancy out into the streets.

Tyler carried her outside and down the street towards the Sheriff's station knowing that her father was there. The journey that would have seemed impossible to a human was quick for Tyler as he carried the shaking and crying girl to her father. Tyler kicked the glass police door and waited for one of the skin walker officers to open the door.

"Sheriff!" He heard Molly yell as he carried Sophia inside. Mathew Donner appeared before him taking in the scene.

"A little help please." Tyler grunted snapping Mathew back into action as he tried to grab his daughter from Tyler.

"No!" Sophia shrieked holding onto his neck tighter.

"Sophia it's alright it is your dad I promise." Tyler hissed waiting for her grip to loosen. He felt her small arms slacken and handed her off to her dad as the others stared at him in disbelief. Tyler followed Matt as he lay Sophia in one of the cell beds.

"Alright what happened?" Mathew growled his eyes flashing gold when his gaze landed back on Tyler who constantly threatened his daughter.

"I found her in Nancy's closet bound and gagged." Tyler whispered. "From the looks of it she had been there for over a day. I was walking by when I smelled her fear." Tyler admitted rolling his eyes. "Luke Cates was in the salon with Nancy when I barged in…I have no idea why. He chased Nancy out of the apartment after he saw Sophia." Tyler said.

"Soph, what happened?" Matt asked staring at his daughter who kept staring at Tyler making the older man uncomfortable.

"I was heading home from the lake last night when Nancy drove by and offered me a lift. I took her up and then she just started ranting and raving about feelings and urges. She just went crazy on me and took me to her apartment and locked me in her closet." Sophia said tears welling in her eyes again.

"Then Tyler opened the door and saved me." Sophia said and Matt closed his eyes.

"Alright sweetie rest here Molly and Harrison are going to stay here and guard you. Tyler come with me." Matt said grabbing the youth by the bicep and dragging him out to the front of the station. "I need to go after Nancy she…"

"No I am going after Nancy." Tyler growled thinking back to the fear he felt in Sophia and her faith and trust she had in him when he came in a rescued her. "Sophia is under my protection now Sheriff." Tyler growled his yellow eyes glittering dangerously. Tyler took off before Matt Donner could say otherwise racing through the streets using his senses to track the female wolf.

He found her not far from her salon hiding from Luke in her wolf form. "Nancy!" He growled.

'I am sorry I failed Matt, I am so sorry but I can't live like this anymore' he felt her voice whimper across his mind. He whipped around when he felt her wolf charging at him and he flipped his wolf sinking its teeth into her neck snarling at her for daring to harm his charge. Tyler's wolf looked down at the now human Nancy as her life blood dripped out of her gutted throat feeling deep satisfaction licking the blood from his muzzle.

He saw Luke standing there looking shell shocked at his dead friend and bed buddy. Tyler flipped back into his human skin and growled at the youth. He knew that the only reason the half breed was at the lake was because of the pup in front of him and he knew that it was Luke who let her wander off in dangerous territory by herself.

"Go home Luke." He growled wiping the rest of the blood off his mouth picking up his now worthless shirt and pants.

"You just killed Nancy…" Tyler's wolf had enough. He grabbed Luke by the neck and slammed him onto the car hood.

"I wouldn't have had to if you had done your job. Donner looked to you to protect Sophia looked to you to make sure she was out of harm's way, but you failed and almost got her killed. What would you have done then huh Luke?" Tyler growled tightening his hold on the pup's neck. "From here on out you will not come anywhere near Sophia Donner you got that?" Tyler asked his golden eyes glaring at the teen. "You will not even look at her. If you do I will be on your ass so fast you won't even know what hit you." He snarled releasing Luke shoving him away.

Luke rubbed his throat glaring at Tyler. "What gives you the right to order me around that way, besides it is not your job to protect Sophia."

"As of right now Cates I am Sophia's new protector and if I find out you even so much as made her cry I will bury you." Tyler snarled before walking away.

He didn't know why but for some reason he felt the need to protect the youngest Donner. Something had changed when the half breed looked him in the eyes begging him to save her, he found himself caring about her. He remembered the mental brush she gave him and smirked. "Well we do protect our own." He laughed.


End file.
